Fear The Baroness
by Last-Babylonian
Summary: This is a side story to Not Completely Crazy. Haywire manages to find herself in the medical bay due to a accident in her lab. But what happens when Snake Eyes shows his worry in the wrong way? Let's just say, never annoy Baroness.


**Hey everyone! This side story is dedicated to blackrosewitch1996. And I'm sure there are others out there that are wondering what Haywire did to land herself in medical bay with a drastically dropping temperature; so here is the answer to that little mystery! Enjoy!**

"Hey Duke, I've got an excuse for you to go down to Haywire's lab," Breaker said as he watched his laptop intently.

"Oh? And what do you need me to tell or do?" Duke asked as he got up from the couch to walk towards the computer technician.

"I need you to tell our lovable weapons tech that her ninja is on his way back from the mission Hawk sent him on," Breaker said as he pointed out the communiqué from Snake Eyes' team all the while smiling in relief.

"It's about time they get home from that undercover mission. Haywire will more in likely bounce through the roof in joy. Was the retrieval successful?" Duke said as he leaned to look at the message closer.

"When has Snake Eyes ever failed a mission? It was successful, but Snake has some minor injuries. Those are his words, so the injuries aren't really minor, but they aren't something to really worry about," Breaker said, "But I would tell Haywire that he's alright," he said with a smile. Nodding his head, Duke left a smile on his face. His smile was caused by not only the fact that Snake Eyes was successful but also because he can see if Haywire had made any progress on destroying the nanomites. Walking quickly to the disaster zone known as Haywire's lab, Duke couldn't help but be anxious.

"Haywire! Open the door, I have something to tell ya!" Duke shouted through the thick lab doors. After waiting for a few moments, Duke leaned his ear against the door to see if he could hear the weapons expert working. Hearing nothing, Duke started to pound even harder on the doors. "Haywire! Come on this isn't funny!" A few moments more and Duke decided that being polite was useless and used his override code to force the doors open. Looking around, he didn't see her immediately. "Haywire? Haywire, come on, answer me,"

"Duke?" was the cracked whisper of a reply. Pin pointing where the weak voice came from, he spotted Haywire shivering on the ground under her heavy, neon on blue hoodie.

"Oh no," he said as he rushed over to her. "What's wrong hon?" Duke asked as he picked her up and noticed how cold she felt.

"Experiment that didn't go so well," Haywire stuttered through her chattering teeth. Noticing her lips turning a similar shade of blue as her hoodie, he quickly scooped her up so he could carry her.

"Hang on, Haywire, I'm going to get you to the medical bay," Duke said as he ran towards the mentioned location. "Move it move it move it!" he shouted as he bulldozed through the hallways, trying to give the people walking a heads up to his fast movements. Reaching the medical bay in record time, Duke all but bust through the doors. "Doc! I have a patient that is in need of serious help!" Duke shouted as he saw Doc rush out of the office. Seeing the shivering woman in Duke's arms, he immediately motioned for Duke to put her on a vacant medical bed.

"What happened?" Doc immediately fired off as he took Haywire's pulse and temperature. "I need a heating blanket stat!" he shouted to some of the nurses walking around. Giving a look to Duke that screamed for him to answer the question, he averted his gaze to Haywire.

"I haven't a clue. I was going to tell her some news and ask about her progress on killing the nanomites, but she didn't answer when I knocked a couple of times, so I over rode her code and found her lying on the ground shaking like crazy and her lips turning blue," Duke said as he watched everything going by in a flurry of movements.

"Great," Doc sighed, "Haywire! Can you hear me sweetie?" he asked as he examined her eyes.

"Well duh," Haywire said quietly through her still chattering teeth.

"What happened sweetie?" Doc asked as he situated the heating blanket the nurse gave him over her body.

"I was running…running a test on Baroness' blood…I was trying…trying to see if dropping the internal temperature of the body would…would kill the nuisances…but…the container cracked…sprayed me with the mixture I made with Baroness' blood," Haywire said as she curled up underneath the heating blanket. Giving a concerned look at Duke, Doc turned his attention back to the shivering weapons tech.

"What mixture sweetie? I need to know what was in it so I can help you," Doc asked patiently as he stood to set up an IV drip.

"Small amount of a liquid nitrogen mixture I created that…would freeze without harm but…the amount I used…it shouldn't…shouldn't have affected me like this," she said quietly, looking away from Duke and Doc in shame. "Can't believe…my tech…cracking like that," she said as she continued to shake.

"Don't be ashamed about this, but it seems like the liquid nitrogen mixture along with the blood might be the reason for why this is happening. Plus I highly doubt the mixture was supposed to be used on the outside of the body, though I don't see any damage to your skin," Doc said as he tried to steady Haywire's arm so he can insert the IV. Sighing when he couldn't keep her arm steady, he looked towards Duke. "Duke, come over here and hold her arm so I can get the IV in," he ordered as he moved over. Once they were successful in getting the IV in, Doc left for a moment to look through his medicines to see if anything would help bring Haywire's temperature back up to a healthy temperature.

"That's what I mean when I said that it's not supposed to be harmful to a person. And what was it that you were coming to tell me, Duke?" Haywire mumbled from her place under the covers.

"Snake Eyes is coming back from his mission. It was successful by the way," Duke said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Any injuries?"

"According to Snake Eyes, he only has minor ones. I'm going to assume you know what that actually means," Duke said with a soft laugh.

"Yep. It means that he has deep cuts and maybe some form of a concussion. My ninja is so reckless," she said affectionately.

"So is Duke," a female voice said from a doorway.

"Anna," Duke said as he stood to hug her.

"Hey. So what are you doing here hon?" Baroness asked Haywire as she moved from the hug to take the place that Duke recently vacated.

"Experiment that decided to be a brat and throw a hissy fit, nothing to worry about," Haywire said embarrassedly.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about my ass. At least you have some color back in ya and your lips aren't blue," Doc said as he walked over to the IV stand to insert a vial of amber liquid into the second slot on the IV bag. "This otta help ya get your temp back up," he said as he patted the covered knee closest to him. "I'm going to draw some blood, just to check on ya and make sure that there is no sign of nanomites that might have been sprayed into an opening in your skin," he said as he took a needle and syringe from a tray of instruments. Once the doctor finished playing vampire, he left to analyze the sample for any abnormalities and possible nanomites swimming around.

"You're in here because of your attempts to help me? Haywire, you need to be more careful!" Baroness said as she stared worriedly at the sickly looking woman that she believed to be a good friend.

"I never claimed to be careful," Haywire said as her form of defense. "And at least I stopped shivering as badly, though I have no idea what Doc put in my drip," she said as she lounged on the medical bed. Hearing the doors to medical open caused three sets of eyes to move towards the sound. "Snake Eyes!" Haywire exclaimed in obvious joy. Jerking his head to see where she was, he quickly rushed over to her bed.

"What are you doing here with an IV drip and a heating blanket?" Snake Eyes signed quickly while looking her over for any injuries.

"Oh you know, experiment went wrong and caused my temperature to drop to an unhealthy level. You know, same old same old," she said, trying to sound casual and act like this was normal.

"No, I don't know. You're normally in here for small cuts and sprained ankles or wrists, not something serious," Snake Eyes said as he looked through his visor into her eyes.

"You know I hate it when you look at me like that. I know I need to be careful, but sometimes I need to take risks to solve the problem. And like you're one to talk Mr. I don't need medical attention, even when you're heavily injured," she said as she crossed her arms under the blanket, being mindful of the IV and looking at him through her lashes. Shaking his head furiously, Snake Eyes stood up and walked over to where Doc was waiting to stitch him up. "Oh I'm going to regret that when I'm out of here," Haywire said as she pouted. Seeing her friend looking dejectedly, Baroness stood up and walked over to Snake Eyes, standing in front of him with her hip popped and arms across her chest.

"Listen here ninja boy, I don't care who you are or who you think you are, but there is no need to get pissy about this. Haywire used every precaution possible and it still cracked, so lay off. And she does have a point about the caution thing. How do you think she feels whenever you come back with gashes and such and act like nothing's wrong? So you have better get over there once you're fixed up and apologize, or so help me, I will find a way to string you up by your balls. Do you hear me?" Baroness said as she loomed over the masked man. Nodding his head with enthusiasm, Snake Eyes signed something to Baroness. "Translation for those of us who aren't fluent in ASL?" she asked to anyone in general with slight agitation.

"He said that he will apologize immediately and that he didn't mean to be so harsh. He was just worried when he saw her," replied a miscellaneous nurse.

"You forgot to mention the part where Snake said that he was quite attached to his balls and would prefer that they remain unharmed," Doc said as he continued to stitch a gash in Snake Eyes' arm. "I don't know how you did it Snake Eyes, but I swear you managed to cut open your arm in the exact same area as you did previously," Doc said as he looked closely at the skin.

"It's because he likes to keep the amount of scars he has to a minimum!" Haywire shouted from her place on the bed.

"You hush up and get some sleep, it should help you warm up faster. And Snake Eyes, I'm done with you," Doc said as he moved to remove the rubber gloves. Standing up, Snake Eyes nodded politely towards Baroness, and walked over to Haywire's bed. A quick flurry of hand movements and a warm smile from Haywire, Snake Eyes moved Haywire forward so he can take the empty space behind her. Leaning back in between Snake Eyes' legs, Haywire snuggled into the warm embrace of her lover.

"You're always warm. Though this would be better if your mask was off," Haywire said as she snuggled deeper into Snake Eyes' arms. Removing one arm from his lover's lap, Snake Eyes moved to remove his mask, revealing dark blonde, shagging hair and brown eyes. "Much better," she said as she moved up to kiss him lightly. Returning it, Snake Eyes smiled as he held her.

"Now that is what I call cute. But now I'm tired, so Duke, you're coming with me to my room," Baroness said as she grabbed Duke's elbow to pull him along towards her temporary quarters. Shaking his head, Duke gave himself a little reminder.

"Fear the Baroness when she's mad," Duke thought to himself, smiling at his love as though nothing was wrong.

**Hopefully ya'll enjoyed it. I just realized that this is probably the most serious story I've ever written so hopefully it wasn't too bad. I tried to throw in some humor since that is the main genre of Not Completely Crazy. But I think the romance was better suited. Thank you all again for reading my stories!**


End file.
